HF 015 Creed and Taeral
7:53:14 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "How may I be of assistance, Lady Creed?" 7:53:29 PM Creed: "I had a conversation with Death." 7:53:33 PM Creed: "As you may know." 7:54:35 PM Creed: "Death said you know someone that would know where the other embodiments of power would be." 7:54:44 PM Jamaros: "...what?" 7:55:06 PM Creed: "A man who lives in a cave, south of the city." 7:55:55 PM Jamaros: "...Oh gods." 7:56:00 PM Jamaros: "Mathias." 7:56:14 PM Jamaros: He makes as close to a facepalm as you can with no hands. 7:56:35 PM Creed: ( I imagine that Taeral is like the mother orb in Broken Age ) 7:56:47 PM Creed: "Who is Mathias?" 7:57:35 PM Jamaros: "He's...you remember how Mr. Steelfarmer referred to the Twins?" 7:58:00 PM Creed: "Not particularly, I was thinking of a lot of things during that time." 7:58:27 PM Jamaros: "Mathias is...interesting, let's say." 7:58:35 PM Jamaros: "I last saw him at his wedding." 7:58:40 PM Jamaros: "He married a cat." 7:58:49 PM Creed: "He's a married man, to a cat, that lives in a cave?" 7:59:03 PM Creed: "I've heard of polymorphing, is that the case with the cat?" 7:59:34 PM Jamaros: "No...it's just a cat." 7:59:39 PM Jamaros: "We checked." 7:59:58 PM Creed: Creed 's eyes narrow. "Can't anyone be normal in this city?" 8:00:03 PM Jamaros: "He insists she's a long forgotten Goddess of milk." 8:00:11 PM Creed: "Well to be fair, he lives outside of it." 8:01:00 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "He is, however, brilliant. Another prodigy of the academy, able to do more in the field of Divination than I've ever seen." 8:01:27 PM Creed: Creed lets out a gruff sigh 8:01:32 PM Creed: "Where's he located?" 8:04:21 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "As you said, directly to the south, last I heard. About a half day's ride on horseback." 8:05:41 PM Creed: "Does the cave have a name, I mean." 8:06:51 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Oh...what was it called...uh...the Vrox Cave, I think." 8:08:25 PM Creed: "Anything particular I should know about this person?" 8:08:34 PM Creed: "Aside from being wed to a cat?" 8:09:30 PM Jamaros: Taeral: "Well, he's blind." 8:09:44 PM Jamaros: "He had his eyes removed at one point." 8:09:50 PM Creed: "Does he know that it's a cat?" 8:10:06 PM Jamaros: "No, as I said, he's convinced she's a lost Goddess." 8:10:35 PM Creed: "With fur, alright." 8:11:25 PM Creed: "Well, I'm going to go see him, I feel like I could run the distance there." 8:12:25 PM Jamaros: "That would be impressive." 8:12:41 PM Jamaros: "You could probably convince the others to go too, if you wish." 8:13:14 PM Creed: "Just between you and me, and this isn't to let the others know at any point, but at times I feel like if there are more people, then I learn less from those I need answers from." 8:13:37 PM Creed: "I'm sure they have other plans anyway, so for me it's just a little excursion." 8:14:29 PM Creed: (Creed will head to Quill's room with Taeral)